5000 years I wait
by WhoAmIinTheFirstPlace
Summary: 17 years old Leon Suzuki gets kidnapped into an ancient book written in Egyptian letters and found her self on Ramses ship after Ramses rescued her from the fate of drifting on the Nile. There she set out to get home by meeting Yuri and find out secrets:
1. Watery Arrival

Chapter 1

Passage to Anatolia story!

Narrator:

The moon was bright and full and the city life went on as the sun's light was replaced by neon lights. But in the dark alleys of Tokyo grunting sounds and sounds that indicate a fight was heard. A man wearing jewelry and gems stuck onto his face was flung off by a kick and slammed into a nearby wall. The other gang members were shaken with fear as they watched the tomboyish girl finished of some of their gang members- she had short dark blue hair including strands of silver, her eyes were green, her body frame is tall and skinny and she was wearing a T shirt with a jacket on top along with a matching pair of jeans. "Give it up and quietly hand yourselves to the police for goodness sake!" The girl yelled feeling bored as she yawns. "Hell no!" the leader shouted and signaled the others to run. The girl stopped in her tracks to run and thought, 'They went to the harbor, right into my trap!' She smirked and took out her walkie-talkie and called the officer waiting at the harbor. "Officer! They are heading the harbor. Repeat the Harbor!" She continued running and chased the gang right into her trap. It was not long before the gang realizes that they were trapped and handed themselves without any protest. "Good job, Leon Suzuki" The chief officer patted her back. Leon froze, "Oh no! My project!" And dashed out of the scene like a rocket.

It was nearing midnight, Leon arrived at her house, unlocked the door. She slammed it open and ran inside in frenzy. She immediately settled down in front of her desk with her shoes and backpack with her but her panicked state turned into a confused one when she saw a carefully crafted wooden case on her desk. "How did it get here?" she wondered out loud. "Never mind let me check it as a precaution, in case it was a bomb or something!" Leon took her favourite knife from her collection and carefully cut opened the sealed area. Inside was a book written in an unknown language. "Now what? So much for being a bomb!" She was about to push that aside when a glowing light shot out from the book, "What the!" Leon looked in wonder as the book continued glowing. Suddenly water came out of the book and wrapped Leon dragging her into the book. "Mmmf! Help" She grasped her throat, she was drowning. "I've got you now! If Yuuri won't do, I'll just use you!" A voice called out as the water pulled her deeper and deeper into the depths, 'What is she talking about?' Gurgled* Leon thought as she held her throat to keep the water away. "I don't want to die! Help me!" Suddenly everything grew silent as a bright light started glowing from her chest and grew brighter and spread like ripples or sound waves followed by the crashing of water as it expelled the water that pulled her. "Phew…" Leon became very pale… her eyes became very heavy and darkness evaded her sight. She blacked out.

Ramses looked at his wine cup, it was all the same. The same taxes paid, the same amount of good harvest and those bribing selfish women that he'll never fall for. Ramses looked at his golden wine cup and saw his reflection-there was only one woman that he could ever love… He cringed at that thought and tried as much as he can to avoid the topic. His whole body was heating up as he thought of his loved one in another's arms, the last thing he would do is to go to Hittite Empire and see her. He placed his honey-tanned hand on his forehead and sighed. Its has been many months since that time. He got out of his chamber and walked about the ship as it sailed along the Nile. At least Egypt has become much better. He smiled as the wind caressed his hair.

Then something dark blue in the water caught his eyes. "Stop the boat!" Ramses ordered as the boat slowly came to a halt. Ramses dived into the water and swam towards it. It was a woman and he guessed that she was twelve years old, by her size and has strange blue hair. Ramses pressed her wrist to check the pulse and she was alive. Closing one of his arms on her waist and he swam back to the ship and lifted her onto the ship-accompanied by some servants and pulled himself up afterwards. He approached the unconscious woman and observed her shiny dark blue hair. Kneeling down he overturned the woman as he continued to think about her skinny frame ivory skin that resembles his loved one and strange black clothes. His face became surprised when he saw the woman's face. In a state of shock he blurted out, "Yuri?" 'No, can't be, Yuri has jet black hair but this girl has blue hair.' He reassured himself and yelled to a nearby servant, "Change her clothes and prepare a bed for her!" After handing the unconscious woman to the servant Ramses walked back to his chamber ignoring the whisper of other people gossiping about the event. He slumped onto his bed and buried his face in his hands, 'How could this be? A person that looks just like Yuri?' Troubles never seem to stop coming, now his mind is full of that person with jet black hair and ivory skin that no one could match. "Master, the girl made a reaction." Ramses got up and followed the servant as she led the way to where the stranger lay.

Leon:

_Unable to even have a shallow dream or grieve eternally_

The moonlight illuminates my heart  
>The dance of the burning flowers is my guide sign<p>

The poem of mistakes intertwined with me binds my chest

I stick my hands into the endless river and let them drift  
>The words filled with thoughts are dyed indigo<p>

Passing each other by weakens my heart  
>While I remain without a place to be, the wind blows<p>

On the red road, my gait heavily heads toward the darkness

If I'm set adrift for once, then I'll never return again  
>The destiny that my fingers strum is dyed indigo<p>

How many endless nights do I pass  
>Before the indigo grief will vanish soon?<p>

I stick my hands into the endless river and let them drift  
>the scent of the flowers lingers on, but they're things that'll wilt away someday<p>

Dyed in indigo...

The song was replaying in my mind as I felt emptiness. "Where am I?" I wondered but the song continued. Why the hell do I hear Aizome out of everything? I thought as I lay on god knows where with my eyes closed, it was a beautiful song, yet I feel pain and sorrow deep inside it. 'Grr…' Now I've done it, I'm too hungry that I could eat faster than the cookie monster. Cookies! Suddenly a shadow was above me, 'Is it a kidnapper? Oh well its now or never!' I jerked up with my hands straight and fist clenched shouting 'cookies!' as the fist landed fair and square on a young man's honey-tanned cheek. He stepped back a bit holding his cheek in pain but that didn't hesitate me from doing other moves. I moved my hands karate style, ready to attack and yelled, "Listen you pervert! I learned karate for five years, fencing three years and kung fu for six years, touch me and you die!" The young man smirked and he approached me. Arrgh! I'm too hungry to move, how long has it been since I've eaten! Eleven hours perhaps? Wait, this isn't the time to be thinking about food. I slapped myself mentally as I tried to focus on the up coming 'danger'. "Now, don't go assume that I would want to have such a flat chest, tomboyish and underage girl as my woman!" He laughed while I turned beet red. Part of what he said was true, instead of strolling around in the mall, getting exited with those male models on magazines or flying to Hawaii wearing a mini skirt during vacation, I would be working with the police or carrying rice bags or training martial arts. And I had no time to care about my ruined girl complexion and had stayed like a boy for the past years wearing pants, t-shirt and jacket. I looked at him again, His skin was honey-tanned, his pupil's colours are different_ one is brown while the other is gold; I kind of forgot this medical condition… his hair is of a yellowish colour and he's quite tall too. I looked around the room, this is not my apartment! Where the heck am I? Am I kidnapped, by this Mr. Despicable?

Before the guy could get any closer, my stomach grumbled loudly. That despicable guy burst out laughing, much to my embarrassment. He handed me a bowl of fruits and bread and I took it nervously and started munching down one by one slowly. That guy watched me making him very "smackable" even though there's no word called that. He sipped his wine and looked at me again. "What's wrong with me?" I asked feeling weird by his stares. He replied, "Nothing," and a gap of silence continued. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is User Ramses" His name seemed to hit a nail on my head, "Ram...Ramses?" I was shocked, Isn't he suppose to be dead thousands of years ago? Stay calm Leon! Stay calm… I reassured myself and tried hard not to squeak, "I'm Leon and basically this is Egypt right? And I suppose that there would be no pizza or subways," Ramses was confused, "Egypt is correct but I don't know about pit..za or subway.." That's it! I time traveled here! "Where are you from?" Ramses asked. "Well that's easy, I'm from Japan!" The word Japan seemed to hit him pretty hard. "Japan you say!" Ramses' eyes widened. "Uh huh…" I replied, that's strange, Japan hasn't existed during Ramses' times. I learnt about pervert Ramses in history books but being face to face with him makes me want to kill him even more. Wait! This isn't the time to be thinking about violence!

"So Ramses, I'd like to go back to my home in Japan now… just tell me that I can go back!" I'm not hungry now and being with ancient people is the last thing I want to do. Ramses sighed, "I'm afraid you can't go back… I don't know how you come here either but…" "But...?" I can't go back? There must be a way! I let Ramses continue. "Don't freak out…" Ramses reassured me. "Okay…?" I raised my eyebrow, what is there to be freaky about? "There is someone who looks just like you and she is from Japan…" "You mean I wasn't the only one from Japan?" I see, I wasn't the only time traveler but I start wondering why I was here for so I tried to remember the detail when I was kidnapped here, by… whooshing water? That wasn't a good idea and I soon got a headache. "Wait a minute… the girl looks like me?" I asked confused. He nodded. Maybe I reincarnated from her or something but she's from Japan but I don't know which stage of time so why don't I bother asking her name! "What is her name and where can I find her?" I asked again. Ramses looked pained at that point and didn't answer. I knew that feeling too well, he's got issues with that girl. I waited until he recovers and he finally spoke, "Yuri," he continued, "And she is known as the goddess of war, Ishtar, currently as the queen of the Hittite empire" My eyes widened, she is not from ancient Japan, that's one point, but queen? My mind is now filled with women with stuffed belly and bottoms and the only thing they can do is to yell orders and such, that's far from looking like me. Ramses got ready to leave the room. He looked at me and said, "We can leave Egypt for Hittite after two weeks since we are on a ship and I need to finish my mission so you might as well help out with the crew when you feel better," Ramses walked to the door but stopped and looked back at me again, "Flat-chested woman" he smirked and went off. My anger went rising. Why that pervert! Why did I even put a little of my trust in him when he doesn't even deserve any!

I looked up wondering what time it was , day or night as I sat on the bed. This could be confusing when you are unconscious for hours and woke up inside a ship with no sunlight or whatsoever. I got up ready to face the outside world and not freak out and fall off when I see how everything had changed. I noticed my backpack lying next to my bed. Picking it up, I searched through it to make sure nothing was missing. Ok, check the list, my M9 pistol, checked, my police badge, checked, my extra change of clothes_ Thank god my bag is waterproof!_ hair spray, notebook, stationery, instant cup noodles, random stuffs and the shampoo and shower foam I bought before I got here. Life's things can come in quite handy. Oh yeah, since I'm on his ship I should help out. Getting out of the bed, I stood up and walked up to the deck feeling kind of dizzy. I saw two ladies talking together and they seemed to be nobles judging from the amount of gold they wear. It was not long they stared daggers at me_ I wonder why. I haven't got any time to annoy because I was sleeping most of the time. "Why did General Ramses save that girl anyway? She looks so stupid!" I heard one of the girls said. That really hits my mind, time may change but people behaviour never changes, they just acted like jealous high school girls like Annie in my class. And what is with that calling me stupid when they are the one needing a man's protection to move around and knows nothing but ordering. I walked off knowing what worse might come next.

A sailor yelled at me for slacking around as he walked past me. What is with all these people? Feeling giddy from all that, I was about to turn back into bed when I saw a gloomy woman just four metres away from me. She also had honey-tanned skin like 'Mr. Despicable' and she was also a noble too, with all that gold on her_ I bet she can win a cosplayer of a very weird anime. Feeling bored I approached her to find some free talking. And I stopped beside her and turned to the Nile. "What's up?" I randomly talked but she didn't reply. Okay… that's exceptionally cold; she must be thinking that I'm some weirdo! I leaned onto the railings or whatever they are and kept thinking as the silence grew. Aha! Why haven't I remembered that! Iphone! I took out the small black object which was safe in my waterproof bag and pressed on the sole real button on it. The Iphone burst into action_ thank goodness its okay! And I simply pressed 'Youtube' and typed 'Caramelldansen' which directed to my workout song. The girl was quite amazed but she said nothing and she jumped up when the music started blaring. I grinned. That was my plan!

Do do doo...  
>Hea Yeah-yeah, eah-eah<p>

We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
>Hands in the air, we will show you how<br>Come and try, Caramell will be ok  
>So come on move your hips<br>Singing woa-oa-oa  
>Look at you, two clicks<br>Do it la-la-la  
>You and me, can sing this melody<p>

(Owa-o-wa-wao)  
>Dance to the beat, wave your hands together<br>Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing<br>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!

Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<p>

From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song  
>Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong<br>They have heard, this (*) all around the world

(Owa-owa-ao)  
>So come on move your hips,<br>Singing Woa-oa-oa  
>Look at you, two clicks<br>Do it la-la-la  
>You and me,<br>Can sing this melody

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!<p>

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<p>

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

The song finished and the girl's eyes were wide. "What in Amun Ra's name is that?" She spoke for the first time and I wasn't surprised, any ancient people would fall for this trick! "An Iphone, it's very handy in my time." I grinned like a five years old kid. "It sure is, to have music come out when you need it." She smiled, "It's been a while since I've talked to someone, its weird though, that you would want to be talking with me instead of those jabber mouths." She secretly pointed to the girls back there. I explained to her about the girls' dagger stares at me and their gossip about me. The girl giggled. "It's not funny you know!" I monotonously said. "I know, those girls are setting their eyes on Ramses, ever since he agreed to safely guide them to Memphis and I sneaked on board. If it wasn't for the mayor, I would have slapped them already!" That's violence, man! "We haven't introduced yet! I'm Leon Suzuki!" I said, excited, "Sorry for just now, I'm Nefert, Ramses' sister." She replied in return, "You mean you are Mr. Despicable's sister?" Oh shoot! I just said that in front of the sister! When can my big mouth learn when to shut up? But she laughed instead. I sighed; having nothing to do now is so confusing. I am a hyper person and I know what I'll do if I stay too long without anything. "So what do I do, Ramses said help out but I have no clue where to start!" I asked Nefert who in turn gave me a confused look. "You could help out in the kitchen." Nefert was on the verge of laughing. "No way! The kitchen will practically explode!" Nefert's eyes widened again. I know, she is thinking that I'm totally weird. She took my hand and led me to the kitchen, and said, "You can put bread into the oven for me then." I feared the worse; the only thing I know is to slam something into the microwave oven or a sandwich! Nefert left leaving me with all the kitchen staff staring at me.

Nefert:

Nefert walk back to the ship's deck and was about to continue her daily mourning when she notice her brother coming her way. She knew what he wanted to talk about and she had prepared all the answers for him. The general with different eye colour came towards her amazed, since no one could talk to Nefert ever since Rusafa_ the one Nefert loves_ died, until now. "Ramses, this girl is special and she seemed to be the second Yuri," Nefert started the conversation smiling. Ramses cringed, "In what way is she similar to Yuri, except for the appearance?" he placed his palm on the back of his neck. "Well, she didn't fell for you at first glance like other women do, and she is from Japan and totally boyish to match with Yuri's behaviour." Ramses sighed, indeed the Leon girl was like Yuri, but why did she came here? That was a question. "Nefert, you haven't laughed at Egypt for a long time, how did that girl manage to make you smile? I wonder…" Ramses asked, the whole ship was wondering about that too. "You mean you didn't hear?" Nefert gave him a confused look. "Heard what?" Ramses returned the confused look back, "The music from the device! It was truly an interesting device that allows you to hear music with a single touch and she said it was from where she came from," Nefert explained at last. Ramses was surprised, that girl was definitely weird, "Sister, don't you wonder why she came here? Yuri came here because Nakia wants to kill the princes so that her son can be on the throne but what about Leon?" Nefert changed into Sherlock Holmes position when he's thinking and silence continued. KABOOM! The silence between the siblings was broken by a explosion that somewhat came from one of the ship's kitchen. They both rushed to the kitchen which was filled with smoke and soot was everywhere and was on every staff. Something blue caught Ramses eyes, which were now stared at by every staff in the kitchen, the girl looked around and said, "What! I warned you all at first, but you guys didn't listen" Ramses laughed. Nefert's eyes were wide with surprise. How did that happened? She looked behind Leon and saw a blown up oven. "Well I could clean this mess," Leon took the mop but other staff stopped her and immediately pushed her out of the kitchen. "Please don't touch anything anymore!" there sounded very desperate. "What happened?" Nefert asked dying to know. "Well mistress, she chopped a meat but she even chopped the chopping board into half too, and some pots were destroyed when she washed some meat and the bread became as hard as rock when she baked them! And the oven practically exploded!" The staff cried. Nefert laughed until tears came out, how can a woman not know how to cook, apart from nobles?

Ramses scratched his head, it's a good thing there was two more kitchens on the ship. That was not like Yuri. She couldn't cook, so that means she was sort of like a noble in Japan or is it? But the way she acts is not of nobility. Japan sure is weird. Ramses looked at the sunset, it's turning dark and the mayor's daughters are sound asleep. But what wasn't sound asleep was Leon. He saw Leon's hair match with the night sky, no matter how he looked at her; she resembles the goddess of the night. He noticed strands of silver in her dark blue hair like the moon and the stars. By the name of Amun Ra who is that girl and why does she look like Yuri?

Chapter 2 Leon's power on the Nile

The sun rises and the ship was still sailing. Nefert said that it may take two more days to Memphis and another three days to Thebes and lastly four days to Hattusa. It's such a long time and I'm already bored. Isn't there any butt to kick these days? To tell you the truth, I like to solve crime and kill the unjust, but this seemed too peaceful for me. Oh my gosh, I am just doing police work for the thrill of it! How cruel am I? Oh well. Suddenly I didn't feel too well, I feel electric shocks from those two jabber mouths' stares. I think I know… Mr. Despicable around the corner. I turned around to see that guy_ what was his name again? Never mind_ and saw him approaching me to embarrass me with my oven accident! "Can you stop bothering me? Like hello! You could see those daggers stabbing me by those girls' stares!" That guy laughed, "Well who cares, at least they do not bother me, its fine." My spirit is on the verge of cursing him, suddenly I got an idea. I leaned on the ship sides and looked mischievously him, "So Mr. Despicable, you are too annoying," He seemed to be bothered with the name despicable but I didn't care, and continued, "You are a type that would say that any woman would do, tell me have you have had a relationship with a girl that lasted more than a week?" "Shut up!" He ordered, yes, just my plan, "Why should I? You have no right to order me, I only follow order from whom I give my respect to and you are far from getting it." I stomped my feet and looked back at the Nile. Mr. Despicable is already in for this one, I one point, him? A big fat zero! "Oh well that suits your personality, for a gorilla who blew up the oven, quite surprising for a woman, at this rate no one would be willing to be your husband with that flat chest of yours," he laughed. What the heck! He counter attacked me, me one point, him more than one point, idiot! I sighed, "It seems that we cannot talk without you starting to talk something that irritates me." He raised an eyebrow at me, well; he shouldn't be surprised, should he?

The air was fresh with the scent of the Nile floating aloft in the air. Nature was in perfect harmony as the cycle of birth and death continued that everyday. I looked out to the Nile banks holding onto the broom as I swept the ship's floors, I'm good at this job. "Look at that girl! Don't she look ugly Ramses?" a jabber mouth asked that Mr. Despicable. I know that ugly girl she said is me. 'Look at yourself before commenting on others,' I thought irritated, that girl was a fatso, and her tanned skin reminds me of charcoal, arrgh! Keep it out of my mind, that didn't bother me remember? "Yes, she is quite ugly," I heard Mr. Despicable_ The last voice that I wanted to hear_ agreeing with that noble girl. I finally got out of the scene and was about to change to my other job when I saw something fluttering in the distance. I got closer, well what do you know? It's a butterfly! I observed it for a while and noticed that its body was deep black with numerous white dots, matching the black-and-white of the wingtips, which made it a truly fascinating creature. I crept near it quietly planning to get a closer view. "You are like a cat." A voice made me jump out of my skin. I know this voice; this is the voice that had been the only one friendly to me here. I turned around to see Nefert looking at me from above. Oh! She so cute! Unlike some people around here she is very nice. I grinned sheepishly at her, and continued to stare at the butterfly fluttering about. Nefert squatted down beside me and whispered, "What are you looking at?" "Danaus Chrysippus or Common Tiger," I wasn't paying attention to what I said and Nefert gave me a 'What?' look. "Oh, it's just what we call that butterfly in my place," Scientifically they are also found in India aren't they? Oh, I just love their colour and pattern. I turned to Nefert who was trying to watch the butterfly as intently as me, but I guess for someone who was not interested in insects, that would be too hard. Wait a minute; don't I have a change of clothes in my bag? Then why am I wearing Nefert's clothes? I quickly rushed back to my room and took out my white T shirt and Adidas exercise pants which are also my home clothes and quickly changed out of the Egyptian clothes which were too revealing and loose at the ends. I ran like lightning back to Nefert, who was totally confused by what I wore. "What is that?" She asked, but I didn't reply, basically I was ready to catch the butterfly and I handed the ancient clothes to Nefert and started chasing the Common Tiger. It was more tiring than I thought and I slumped onto the floor with a huff. Well it's worth a workout. Nefert was amused by the way I acted, I need to keep it that way, or else I might be despised all the way to Hattus…something. Bang! I lost my balance and fell flat onto the ground when the ship hit a large object.

Suddenly the ship was rocking to and fro very violently; which means some people are coming on board for a big reason, Pirate attack! Nefert grasped my hand and pulled me back into our rooms when there was a lot of yelling and sword clashing. I was puzzled, why did she do that? Finally, I yanked out my hand out of Nefert's when we were about to go into our rooms, "Why did you pull me for?" I asked. Nefert was puzzled, "We should be taking shelter from the pirates while Ramses and the soldiers are fighting!" I suddenly realize, the ancient girls do not fight men like some in my era do… I breathe in deep, "Nefert... I'm not going to sit here acting like some princess waiting for her knight in shiny armor! I'm fighting too; besides, I'm too bored to sit here." With that, I quickly grabbed something from my bag and went out to the battle of… ancient pirates of the Caribbean? No… The sound out swords clashing greeted me as I ran. There was a whole crowd of people, with big burly ragged people, which were the 'pirates'. Not cool man, I was expecting some guy with a black patch on one of his eye. A hand, supposedly to knock me down, came towards me. I dodged it with no trouble. I knelt down and tripped my attacker on the spot. One down, many to go. Another pirate charged at me with his bare fist and I held onto the man's fist and lifted my body like a gymnast on the guy's arm, and kicked him in his bald head hard. The man stepped backwards in pain, which I used the opportunity to give him a final knock out kick and made him go flying. 'Oh boy, these guys are too dumb,' I thought as I knocked down the men one by one. Suddenly a big tanned burly man with a long dried scar in his left arm and scars all over his face attacked me with a lighted torch. Yikes! I looked back at what I have in my hand_ hair spray!_ Oh boy, this isn't good. I dodged the burning flames as he swung the torch around. Am I going to be knocked out dead by some madman with a ball of fire? Oh! My beloved Science, Am I not going to learn you anymore? Speaking of Science… Yes! I got an idea at last and immediately put it to action. I grasped the man's arm and place my hair spray in front of the torch and let the pressured liquid out. The liquid fueled the fire into a big mega fire ball which engulfed the pirate and sent him running for the river. Haha! I'm pro!

Ramses:

The ship was a mess filled with the sound of clashing swords and stench of blood. But why are there pirates? Ramses wondered, pirates don't live along the Nile, they usually live in the Mediterranean Sea and could never come to the Nile because of the guards against them. It dawned on him that they were assassins sent by someone. Clang! Another sword clash with Ramses' and he quickly finished the attacker with no trouble. BOOM! Suddenly a large ball of fire came into the scene. 'How did that…!' Ramses was shocked. Everyone stopped their fights and looked at the burly man engulfed in flames as he ran as fast as he could to the river Nile then their attention to something blue. Ramses knew the owner of that blue object; it shouts a lot and is very wild… And he expected her to be waiting down in the girls' rooms with the others. Ramses moved cautiously to the scene and he was right, it was Leon. It seemed that she didn't realize that she's being stared at by many people. Then the girl turned around and took in the situation, she shrugged, "What? Can we start fighting now?" and smiled innocently. 'How can she behave like that when she burnt a person with flames out of nowhere?' Ramses was totally shocked by the way she acted like nothing had happened. Not only Ramses was surprised, the other people_ including pirates looked at her wide eyed. Leon smirked and held out an object, "If you guys don't want to end up like him, better give up," Ramses looked at the terror-stricken faces of the pirates_ that was a nice strategy indeed_ the pirates dropped all their swords and lifted their hands. "Ramses please find a good place to lock them up for the time being," the girl handed the pirates to the soldiers as they let the pirates into the ship. 'That's a deadly woman with a 'fiery temper',' Ramses thought as he made his way with the pirates to the prison below.

He turned around to see Leon staring at the pirate ship intently and stopped in his tracks, 'Now what is she up to?' he thought. Whatever it is it was going to be interesting. Leon stepped five steps back, confusing Ramses and to his horror, she bolted off and jumped to the pirate ship which was more than a two men height away. Leon landed with ease on the pirate ship. Ramses followed Leon and jumped into the pirate ship and his arrival seemed to startle Leon who stared at him with a look of disgust and ignored him. "Why you little… how dare you ignore a high ranked general?" He was fuming with anger. "Who cares, all I know is that you are a womanizer and… a jerk," Leon said nonchalantly, folded her arms and took in the view of the Nile. Ramses smirked, "Congrats, you've lived up to your name Gorilla," he smiled. Leon's vein popped out, and without warning she did a flip kick but Ramses dodged it in time. Leon sighed, "This is too troublesome, and could you grow up for a bit?" Leon walked away from Ramses. Ramses laughed, "See, one must always submit to their superiors!" he boasted, and it didn't take much time to have a can of hair spray crashing right into his face. "Just shut up and give me a moment of peace!" Leon screamed and climbed onto the mast of the ship. She was totally wild and she always stood up to what she called, her rights. Just who is she?  
>_<p>

Author: This is my first story so read up!


	2. Chapter 2

Ramses was deep in thought that he didn't even notice until Leon have reached the top mast of the ship. Now all he needs to do is to bring her down like what owners do to their cats stuck on a tree. He laughed at the thought of it. He climbed up the mast and saw Leon looking intently at the Nile. She was quite interesting. Every move, every speech comes out in a unique way. A nice way to kill time he would say. Leon noticed him but like usual, she ignored him. He didn't expect such girl existed apart from Yuri, how interesting again. "Are you going to jump?" He asked with a smile but the answer was totally unexpected, "Probably, but I don't feel like it…" She's going to jump? Is she crazy? Maintaining his composure, he let Leon continue, "I want to go home," she sighed. "Is someone waiting for you there?" He came closer. "No one in particular, but I love the place. A place where there is no Mr. Despicable," She insulted Ramses laughing. She is annoying! Ramses thought, girls don't usually treat him that way and this was super cold. Leon suddenly took out a small black object. "What is that?" Ramses looked at it again. "Didn't Nefert tell you about that?" Leon looked puzzled. He racked his brain hard and finally got a solution, "Do you me the magic device that gives out music, is that it?" Leon giggled, "An Iphone to be exact, and I just know the best song that I want to hear… though it did not suit the atmosphere much." Leon shrugged and the song started playing.

"Corrupted administration of justice  
>Determined by the social status of the accused<br>I'm the master of the court  
>I want money more than justice<br>Even the heinous people  
>Can be saved if they pay money<br>Money is the best lawyer in hell  
>The appearance and the age, the race and the gender<br>That's all irrelevant  
>The important thing is that you can pay money<br>That's all  
>Your life depends on me<br>If you want salvation, show me your money"

Leon sang along with the mysterious voice

"So sin is my only consideration  
>Judgment of corruption<br>If you want to emerge from the swamp of false accusations  
>Give me more money<br>Even for my daughter who isn't able to walk  
>I need money<br>If I assemble all the seven deadly sins  
>My wish will come true<br>Today the courtroom of doubt is opened again  
>Bad people laugh, good people cry<br>So sin is my only consideration  
>Judgment of corruption<br>If I want to grant my personal dearest wish  
>I'll continue swinging this in just hammer<br>An unscrupulous serial killer who was the leader of the army  
>It's naturally a capital crime<br>A bribe is given to me  
>I say that the accused is innocent<br>Civil war began because of wrath  
>The leader of the army was killed<br>Miserable corpses are exposed in the fields  
>I meet the brunt of the wrath<br>The residence burns brightly  
>My beloved "daughter"<br>I'm not scared as long I am with her  
>In the burned down residence you can find<br>The lonely corpses of "the parent and his child"...  
>When I woke up I was alone in that place<br>The entrance of the underworld  
>Heaven or hell, who decides it is<br>The master of the hellish yard  
>Even the heinous people<br>Can be saved if they pay money  
>Money is the best lawyer in hell<br>I smile at the master of the hellish yard  
>And I whisper softly into his ear<br>"I will never give my fortune to you"  
>I head for the door<br>And my body falls down to the bottom of hell  
>So sin is my only consideration<br>Judgment of corruption  
>Even if someone<br>Doesn't write up the judgment of this sin  
>So someday I'll collect once more with these hands<br>A deadly sin fragment  
>At that moment hell will change into<br>My and my daughter's utopia..."

Ramses smiled, "You sing quite well for a gorilla," Instantly, a vein popped out of Leon's forehead. She immediately threw a punch at Ramses screaming, "You psychopath!" at him. Ramses feeling bored gave back the punch but Leon jumped on his arm and dodged it. Leon, a woman that defied his so called awesome moves just showed her powers. "Ramses, I don't think you had ever laid a hand on a woman before like this have you? It's an honor that I'm able to defy you." Leon smiled and jumped off the mast, landing safely like a cat or a cat ninja perhaps. Ramses eyes popped out. The mast was like more than six lions standing and she jumped down with no help or whatsoever! Leon looked up and smiled, "Ramses, I hope you can catch up!" And she jumped off back to Ramses' ship, leaving Ramses on the mast looking at her in disbelief.

"The waters are clear for the night sir!" a soldier reported to Ramses who in turn ordered them to stay put and have a lookout for enemies. No matter how late, Leon never sleeps until in the 'middle' of the night where girls are likely in the 'middle' of their dreamland. He approached her cautiously just in case she tried to murder him out of the blue. He leaned onto the ship's railing and looked at her. No matter how you look at it, it was Yuri's face. Without his knowing, his hand shifted towards Leon's and he gently placed it on hers. Leon immediately turned towards him wide eyed, "Eh! Ramses, are you okay?" She tried to move her hand away but Ramses grasped it and pulled her into his arms. "Yuri…" the words came out by themselves. Slap! A bright red stain was printed on his cheek. He expected her to run away in tears but Leon stayed beside him and looked at him with a dose of anger. "Don't take your lovesickness out on me. We may look alike but I am Leon not Yuri!" She leaned onto the railing and sighed, "What have gotten into you?" Ramses didn't reply. How could he have made such a mistake? Leon left for her room leaving Ramses with his painful thoughts.

Leon:

What was that last night? Ramses was definitely something. Oh well, I'm all excited that I'm finally seeing Thebes today even though I might have to wait for a few hours but its okay. I got up and changed into my black jacket as the morning was still deathly cold. Temperatures here dropped at night and the sun hasn't come out yet. "Ah! I'm hungry…." I walked to the ship's prison where the pirates are stored… eh… not exactly 'stored' but along the lines as well. Suddenly I thought I just heard a volcano erupting from the prison. Or the some may say gods of the stomachs. "Haven't you guys had breakfast?" I asked, "No…" that was the reply which sends me stomping off to Ramses asking, "Why haven't you served breakfast for the prisoners?" Ramses was puzzled, "We don't need to." I argued back, "I need to! Even though they tried to kill us they are still human, it's not like they are the only murderers! Don't give the excuse that you haven't killed anyone before, all you guys see is the social status and nothing else!" With that, I stomped my way to the kitchen where all the staff looked at me terrified. "If you don't let me use this, I'll blow up the whole ship!" I threatened with a white lie. "I'm making sandwiches, the only thing I can make in my whole life," I took a piece of bread some cooked meat, many ingredients and ta-dah! Leon special, Sandwiches. The other staffs convinced that it is now safe, started helping me out and finally we made thirty eight sandwiches.

"Hi guys! Time for breakfast!" I barged in with a tray of sandwiches and laid them out in front of the starving pirates. "How can we know that you didn't poison it? We tried to kill you yesterday." They asked not even touching the food once. "I don't mind that since I'm not on good terms with General and I can easily defend you guys." Still that didn't made them touch their food, "Ah, lets see, you guys take first and I'll eat the last one with you, how about it? This way, I won't know which I'm eating too," Finally, they touched my food and we all had a scrumptious breakfast. "So, what made you attack us? Lack of money, hunger…?" I asked as if nothing happened, "I came to take back Rasetu,"A smooth manly voice came out of the husky tones. "Lord Riene!" all the pirates crowded around one man. "Because I was a low ranked lord, the power from the highest lord Kesh took Rasetu to be his concubine. If I am him, I would have made her my official wife." Riene spoke. He was slender and lighter tanned than Ramses. His eyes were black and his hair was dark brown, a male model's ancestor perhaps. "I'm not good at this kind of matching stuff but I'll tell Rasetu about that," I took back my tray and returned it to the kitchen. Walking to the two jabber mouths' room I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. One of the sisters opened the door and she was strikingly beautiful when I looked at her again. It's just their rumors about me that didn't help me notice her beauty. Her dark grey wavy hair falls to her waist, black eyes that were very intimidating and an oval face that was dark skinned. "Are you Rasetu?" She nodded and I continued "It's just a message from Riene, he said he love you and etc." The girl broke into tears burying her face in her palms. Gosh… I'm not suited for this. "So you want to see him now?" she nodded again and followed me. "Lord!" "Rasetu!" the old Romeo and Juliet thing and I watched them embrace together with the bars in between. Thank goodness there are bars or else something might go definitely wrong. I left the two lovebirds and went to the deck. Ramses was there from day to night… wait a minute did I just saw civilization just ahead? Don't tell me it's Thebes! I rushed to the railings and saw for the first time, the city of Thebes. The buildings were nicely decorated; everything was historical unlike the future Egypt. "I'm quite surprised!" I walked to Ramses and commented on Thebes. "We'll be embarking on the journey to the lord Kesh's house. "Oh you mean the highest lord in all of Egypt?" Ramses was surprised. I bet his mind was filled with "How did she know that?" kind of question. The ship soon arrived at the docks and I saw horses arriving at the ship. Ramses gave the owner of the horses a bag filled with silver and suddenly I realized something… Only Ramses and the soldier's horses are for them only while Nefert, I and the sisters have to share the horses. "Nefert... could I control it?" I asked puppy-eyed. She gave in and we rode the horse from afternoon to the evening.

"We finally arrived" Nefert sounded defeated by my horse riding. It's a good thing she manages to hang on. Ha I'm a rough rider. "How can you ride like that? You're killing me!" Nefert still hung onto my T shirt though the horse had stopped. "Well it won't be fun if the horse doesn't go fast and the horses will get fat if it's left like that." I explained. We have gotten into the lord Kesh's so called house which was actually the size of an amusement park… Oh my god! We went to the stables to park our vehicles, that didn't sound right but oh well, it's still along the line. Now my plan to pry Rasetu away from that Kesh is running in my mind. How do I break up a couple that is not even in love or a one-sided love? This is troublesome. I noticed that Rasetu wasn't with us at the stables; now then I noticed she was gone. A servant came to greet us and show us the way to meet the lord. He could us greeted us and not bounce from one servant to another like the amazing race and the prize is something that you wouldn't want. Wish it was a million dollars and not what it is currently now. Finally after bouncing off the twelfth servant, we arrived at the halls where Kesh will be. The door opened and revealed Kesh but all I saw was a frail man in his thirties, lying on his bed. That's Kesh? Oh my god! Rasetu is going to have the hardest time of her life if she sees this.

"Lord Kesh, we've finally brought the priestess Rasetu to lift your curse!" Ramses bowed. What the heck… you mean the making of concubine was just a false rumor? I went closer and Kesh pulled my hand, "Is this her? Oh priestess, please get rid of my curse…" Did he just mistake me for someone? Yes he did… "Um… I'm not Rasetu; she's on her way somewhere." Kesh let go of my hand and we kept quiet for the most of the time. "Priestess has arrived" The whole court bowed except me and Ramses who stood up and watched the whole procession of Rasetu in gold necklaces, earrings, bangles, bracelets and all that walking to the seat prepared. I noticed that musicians also gathered around her. What kind of exorcism is this? I wonder. Rasetu closed her eyes as the music played on. "The words of the dawn binds within one, release the ever endless skies where Amun Ra resides. From day he lives from night he dies for the well being of the people…." she sung along but somewhat she stopped with her eyes still closed. "His curse cannot be lifted with my power! He was cursed by a strong force as strong as Ra himself but darker, but…" Everybody was in a stated of panic when Rasetu gilded towards me. She grasped my hand still with her eyes closed, "Please sing… for the sake of the gods!" Why did it have to turn out like this? "Sing what?" I asked. "Anything! Please!" So it was a long argument that I lost and I sat in her place.

I sang Sakurae which suits fine…


	3. Thebes' Nightmare

I noticed colours rushing back into Kesh's pale face. By the time I finished singing, Kesh was no longer the sickly, frail man that I remembered. He was much stronger and built; his face is now more tanned- like that of an average Egyptian man compared to his previous 'near to death' position. I stared at him, wide eyed, even more surprised than the crowd, though I don't show much of my amazement on my face.

Kesh rose from, which I suppose to be, his 'deathbed' and walked towards me. Looking at his movements, he is probably having difficulties walking after lying in bed for a long time. I stepped forward and helped him. "You should stay in bed for a while" I suggested. He suddenly grabbed my hand and looked at me passionately.

The moment that I never expected came. "EH! You want me to be… to be…"I froze in shock but Kesh went on, "Yes, me my wife," Uh oh… This is a problem. I start to look around for an escape and my vision suddenly fixed on Ramses and I immediately gave him an eye to eye message, 'Help me! Do something!' Ramses seemed to understand that and approached us. Phew…

"Unfortunately Lord Kesh," he explained, "Leon is my lover and we have a very passionate relationship too," WHAT! Out of the blue he pulled me towards me and placed his lips over mine. I jumped back shaking all over, "Argh! What… hell..!" I was too flustered to speak. I looked around and saw everyone blushing…and someone called Nefert chuckling. Too embarrassed and confused, I plunged in to darkness.

The seven seas are like my back yard  
>Romance and plundering<br>I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong  
>(Fuu~)<br>Tea is delicious!  
>I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion!<br>Being smart is important!  
>I'll show you my composure<br>from the cradle to the grave!  
>There are things I believe in!<br>Fairies, curses, ghosts, and magic  
>my sarcasm is in good taste<br>Laugh, Laugh, go forward!  
>By reading the seven stars<br>I can predict the tomorrow  
>Curry, Chinese cuisine, my holiday houses meals<br>Meat pie is delicious!  
>I shrink away from uncivilized behavior<br>Both manners and tradition,  
>Wit is good as well<br>No pain, no gain!  
>Orders are orders!<br>I believe, that's right!  
>In phenomena, Busby's chair, predictions<br>Ancient ghost-summoning  
>my ultimate weapon, come forth!<br>[A simple diet is a gentleman's prudence  
>if problems arise, use some spices your way!]<br>[Don't say it tastes bad! That Roast Beef too is an English Cuisine!]  
>[Afternoon tea is the best!<br>By the way, putting in condensed milk is military style! ...Isn't that right?]  
>All's well that ends well! That's right!<br>A winning army will not recognize defeat!  
>My sarcasm is in good taste<br>Laugh, Laugh, go forward!

"I know this song…" This what I usually listen when I'm down… guess someone is trying to tell me that I should go on. Suddenly, everything around me turns freezing cold. I forced my eyes open to find total darkness but a small speck of light in the distance. I walked towards it to find that it was moving away from me. "Wait!" I screamed and ran after it. Crack… the ground under me broke and I fell into a pit which seems to have no end.

"Ah!" I immediately shot up from my nightmare into reality. Wait, I was sleeping? Placing my palm on my forehead, I recounted what had happened. Okay, first, I healed that guy, then he proposed to me then… blood rushed into my cheeks… That idiot Ramses! I sighed, no use crying over spilt milk… Knock, knock "Come in," I answered, but soon regretted that, the one and only devil of the millennium stood in front of me… "Ah! Pervert the devil!" I screamed out of my reflex. He ran to me and quickly cupped my mouth before I spout more nonsense.

I munched on the bread he gave me, but I was still suspicious of him. "Damn it! Why did you do that?" I broke the silence. He smirked, "Because you were so desperate at that time to have asked the great general Ramses," He joked, "Well you could have said something else!" I protested, "Say what? That you are a violent gorilla that knocked out a pirate and that he will be murdered on his wedding day?" He laughed and left the door with me screeching all my heart out.

Ramses:

She really was an interesting girl. Usually girls would chuckle in delight and get closer when I do something nice to them, but Leon, just like Yuri, she treats me differently, like screaming and worse punching and kicking. But what shocks me was this perfect resemblance to Yuri… Maybe they are related but how can he explain the dark blue hair and the green eyes? Gazing at the moon, my mind relaxed as I leaned against the marble, tomorrow, the ship will be setting sail again, but this time to the Hittite Empire.

The next day, I found something very interesting indeed. It was indeed Leon again just that she was in a tight pinch with the people around her. Everybody must be thinking that she is my lover and they chuckled every time the pass her. Rumors spread like fire on a trail of oil. She looks very lost so why not give her a little talk. I approached her and she immediately sensed that. "We will be setting sail after all the gifts, souvenirs and this time it will be to Hittite empire, where you will meet Yuri," Leon was still mad at me, I can tell by the way she reacted.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I apologized, not because I want to but to clear this tense atmosphere. She seemed to accept my apology but she walked away. Oh yeah, there is one thing I need to do. I took out a piece of papyrus, wrote something in Hittite and whistle. Immediately a messenger bird came to me and I placed the papyrus into the container tied to it's leg and sent it flying. Hittite, I can't escape that country, can I?

Meanwhile, in the Hittite Empire….

Yuri yawned, it had been a very busy time and she rarely gets rest. But the time is finally coming to an end. The sun was not up yet but she couldn't sleep… she has this strange feeling that something is going to happen. Something that will bring everyone together again. "Caw, caw!" Yuri knew that tone. She raised her arm and in an instant, a messenger bird landed on her arm. 'This is an Egyptian Messenger bird.' Yuri inferred looking at it's unique characteristics.

She took out the piece of papyrus and read it,

'Dear King Kail and Yuri Ishtar,

There is an urgent matter to settle and we will be sailing to the Hittite empire. This matter can effect the terms between both countries and most of it is related to the Queen Yuri Ishtar.

From, General User Ramses'

Yuri immediately dropped the papyrus. Ramses is coming to Hittite? And what is that urgent matter to be settled? She couldn't even think about it. Ramses even stated that most of it is related to her. She calmed herself and made her way to back to Kail's chamber. This news is going to shock everybody though it still has some important missing details.

"Kail, you need to wake up…" shaking her husband gently, Yuri tried to wake him. She showed him the letter and they got into a serious discussion. "It's a small piece of papyrus, but it contains uncertain news," Ilbani sighed. Yuri was still worried as she stood beside Kail who was staring at the letter. He seemed to be in a difficult mood too. "Okay…." Kail decided, "Let Ramses in when he come to the Hittite gates, we still need to know more about the matter." Nobody said anything else and took out the order.

Back on the ship:

Yay! At last, I have left the horrible nightmare of Thebes. That day was a total disaster! Worse than the Nargis Cyclone that hit Myanmar in my time. I have been ridiculed, then misunderstood and further more get stabbed by jealous girls. What a day at Thebes. I still can't believe Ramses did that. Oh well… I need to forget it, remembering that isn't good for my health_ for example, I got too embarrassed that I immediately ran and jump off the ship, and got eaten by crocodiles.

It will take another two days to Hittite Empire, but I can wait. I felt a little tired, started to yawn and finally, dozed off into dreamland forgetting the fact that I was sleeping while standing. That was something new to begin the journey with.

1 day later…

Hurray! Tomorrow I'm meeting Yuri! I can't wait! Oh yeah, there is something, important. I went to my room and took out my bag which has a bit of dust accumulated on it. Guess I can't leave it on its own. I reached into the bag and my fingers felt the smooth surface of the I phone… That connects me to the 21st century… I pressed the button and pressed my big sis, Eimi's number. "This number is out of reach…" the answer was the same, no matter how much I repressed. It was simply depressing so I gave up the idea for a while.

Now, wonder what I would do for the rest of the day? I picked up my I phone and typed in Mein Gott on you tube. Hurrah! Prussia's character song is just what I need for a perfect mopping of the deck. I took the mop and the bucket of water and started working on it.

Someone is calling,

I'm being called

Alright, leave it to me; let's go

More! More!

To the east and to the west

I'll keep running

If you desire it too,

I'll come pet you

That's right, if fighting is your only option

Then that's what you'll have to do

The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course!

Danke! [1]

The best! The most fearsome!

You guys can praise me

I'll show you my massive dream

A succession of victories for sure!

Alone in my room

I'll write it today too

A memorial of the awesome me

More! More!

Hey little bird chirp for my sake

It will heal me; niyo niyo!

This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness

I won't be fooled

The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!

I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently

Old man, please watch over me!

Mein Gott!

In a pinch! Punch!

Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking

(...I'll leave things at this point)

A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty!

All of the maps will someday be in these hands...

I'll laugh as I run through

That's right, it's not because I'm weak

It's because I'm too strong

The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course!

Danke!

Everyone! Come here!

Let's exchange email addresses?

Being alone is too much fun

Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!

A succession of victories for sure!

(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater

Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater

Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)

I was totally surprised that I manage to finish mopping by the time the song ends. Well who cares, at least I did a job well done. Then a large force smacked me in the back. The owner was none other than Ramses the jerk_ I added jerk as a new name for the season. "Hey, why don't you come to my house as a live in floor mop?" He joked, I was serious at that time and I used my mop to hit his god knows where. It was totally an accident but it's still an injury. The days of my life, nothing else can be weirder.


	4. To the unescapable land, Hittite

Today was a very weird day for Ramses. Of course, there isn't a crocodile on board, or the ship on flames. But something more unusual for him, it was Leon. She would usually wake up at this hour but now not a movement was detected.

All Ramses could see in front was a locked, plain wooden door, with it's rough moist surface. "Leon! We are nearing Hittite territories!" He called out… A minute passed but no reply. Ramses called out to her again but still no reply.

'Is she still mad about the incident in Thebes? That can't be it, she forgave me for it… I think.' He sighed and decided to give up. Ramses placed his palm gently on the wooden walls and slide it along the wall. But he seemed to have landed on something soft…

'Uh oh…' that thought flashed past his mind a second before a knuckle sandwich was served straight into his face. He was lost in thoughts that his hands went to the kitchen door and the one who opened it was indeed a wild beast also known as Leon.

"Pervert! What do you think you are doing to me!" She screamed her head off, waking almost all the resting guards. Ramses, rolled his eyes, "Dude, that was an accident. Don't think that I'll be interested in that flat..."

Wham! Another knuckle sandwich grinded into his stomach, completed with a kick to the neck. "Humph!" Leon flicked her head and walked off with her fists clenched, leaving poor Ramses on the ground and all the guards dumbfounded.

"pfft…" Nefert, who saw the incident, chuckled at her brother's defeat. "What are you looking at!" Ramses yelled with his neck full of ointments and balms. Nefert laughed at the sound of her stubborn brother, "Oh brother, my great brother, I don't expect you to be this bad with ladies!"

She teased, still having difficulty to suppress her laughter. "I ain't bad with ladies! Just that the one I earned a punch from couldn't be termed as a lady!" He debated and gobbled up a piece of bread.

"Come on Ramses, Leon isn't that bad! If only you tried to know her!" She coaxed with a level of seriousness. "Not bad, not bad? My sister, look at my neck, all bruised up because of a sentence. If I go any further, I might be murdered!" He got up and stomped out of his room.

Nefert, eyes followed her brother, and a devious cat like grin formed. It was not really evil, but of mischief and amusement. "Oh big brother, how could you be that stubborn?" She smiled and stared at the honey tanned back of her brother, the great general User Ramses.

Ramses went to the deck and saw Leon leaning at the railing, which seemed to be her favourite place… Well nonetheless, he went near her, even thought he don't want to, just to confirm her that she is nearing Hittite. Leon seemed a little grumpy about earlier. Well he can't help it though; it was as if, they are made to fight when there is nothing to fight about.

"Look, I didn't mean to touch it but, I was…" Ramses cringed as he tried to explain the situation earlier. Leon's palm immediately went to his mouth. "Shut up, okay? I know you don't mean anything by that apology."

She sighed, "I also know you won't help me if I do not look like Yuri and that you like Yuri." She gazed at the land that waits ahead. "But now this is just business, you get me home and live the rest of the days in peace with concubines or whatsoever! I don't care at all, I want to return home!" she screamed. Leon turned away from him and walked off.

Leon was right. She knew all intentions but she is the one to put it all in the past and be she without a care. But today, she isn't really in the mood to be happy, an honest person. Even if she is blocked from all sides, she would continue no matter what, her art not broken, her heart strong as the heart of the savage lion.

Ramses felt guilty, Leon stayed here, with all the unkind remarks from the people just to go home, knowing that he really won't help her if she had not look like Yuri. His heart felt a surge of pain as he looked at Leon's figure disappeared into the lower deck.. He did not know what the feeling but it seemed to be beckoning him to catch Leon.

'What am I thinking… Leon is too far away…' He smirked painfully and shrugged the feeling off. The morning sky was a swirly nostalgic blend, darkness with the light of the fire torches. A black void swept Ramses away into thoughts of the past. He uttered one word, "Leon…"

Soon the sky tinted, added with the colours of fluttery red and pink, welcoming Ra, the sun for the day…

'Ramses, you idiot!' Leon cursed in the depths of her mind, today wasn't the day to be happy about despite the fact that they are reaching the Hittite Empire. She kept kneading the dough, which she learned from the maids.

The head maid came over and was overly shocked at what the result was. "Leon!" No reply… "Leon!" She jerked up and smiled sheepishly at the head maid. "Hello… anything wrong?" she smiled.

The head maid cringed her lips, "Oh nothing's wrong, its just your bread!" Leon turned towards the dough she was kneading; it was sickly brown with blue spots on them. "My dough!" Leon exclaimed, "How did this…"

She turned towards the head maid whose arms were folded, demanding an explanation for this. "Uh… I was thinking about something… so…" Her expression didn't change, "Miss Leon, when you are doing something… concentrate on it. Oh never mind, I'd say you're done for today." She pushed Leon out of the kitchen.

Just then, Leon heard a loud horn blowing followed by, "We have arrived at the harbour!" She ran up deck and saw the new sights and sounds of people. The metal chains of anchors, the voices of merchants and businessmen, the grunts of slave workers and the laughter of children, were all fascinating to her.

She saw Ramses went to the market and whisper to a very important looking man. He nodded and let the servants jot down everything they say. 'What are they doing?' she wondered and ran down to the market herself.

Ramses noticed her but turned away. She too looked somewhere else. Both, not daring to look at each other in the eyes. "General Ramses, the horse and the carriage are ready." The man bowed. 'Oh no… I'm not going to be in the carriage!' Leon freaked out. Suddenly a large, wide and moist hand grabbed her small frail palm and dragged her towards a large white stallion with its mane so majestic.

"What..?" That was all she could utter. "I thought you might like to ride one on your ow… own… So I...I… bought it…" Ramses stuttered, still not looking at her in the eyes. Leon looked at the man holding her hand, he seemed a little guilty and different. Leon tiptoed, and whispered into his ears a "Thank you…" and jumped on to the horse, leaving Ramses, with his face all red. "Idiot, it's just a horse!" Ramses shouted after her.

In Nakia's lair…

"Ah, the sacrifice have finally reached Hittite ground, I can sense overwhelming power from her…" the wicked queen smirked and curved a devious, cat like smile. Knowing that her curse will be stronger with this new sacrifice, she kept looking at her crystal amulet, with satisfaction. The sacrifice of Yuri had failed but it wasn't something that will make her give up so easily.

"My son Juda, what a foolish brat he's been. Not apprecitating what I have done for him. But this time…" She smiled again and picked up her crystal amulet, "The crown will be his!" Nakia's finger gently glided across a shallow dish of water. A small drop of water floated up and materialized into a bead.

That went on until all of the water is gone. In the dark, gloomy room, she sat alone. With a needle in her right hand, she beaded them, blood from her pale fingers flowing down the long line of water beads, dissolving into them. The result was a red, clear beauty that could mesmerize any eyes.

"From my god, this power I have… In my truth, the scar was immense, to whom I seek, a door to her, let every being, have life…" she chanted and in an instant, the long beaded line, starts to move like a snake and wraps itself around the wicked queen's arm.

"My creation… go seek out the prey…" The snake like beads, slithered away from her arms and disappeared out of the door. "Since I can't go out from here, my creation should suit me fine. She smirked and finally let out an evil laugh.

At the Hittite Palace…

Yuri was walking back and forth in the royal garden. She was simply too nervous that Ramses was coming to Hittite this evening. It wasn't only her… everyone in the palace seemed a little uneasy about his visit. 'What was so important that even Ramses had to come to Hittite?' Yuri thought. The letter was very alarming indeed, but it described so little of the actual situation, someone would hardly know if he or she should be worried or not.

The Hittite king, knowing that his queen was nervous about the letter, gently placed his arms around her. "Kail…" That was all Yuri could say before she melted inside his embrace. "Don't worry, It'll be fine…" He whispered softly into the blushing queen's ear.

Ilbani, who was making his way towards the two lovebirds, bowed sincerely and looked at them with emotionless eyes, locked in the depths of thoughts. "Your Majesty, the preparations for the banquet will be finished by this evening, just as the schedule says."

Kail nodded, "Yes… that would be wonderful..." he smiled and leaned against the marble pillar. Ilbani knows that everyone was troubled by the 'Ramses' news, but a visit is a visit. Ramses even stated in the letter that it was related to Yuri, so they can't shut him outside the gate. He just hopes it really is…

Meanwhile, Leon and the group raced across the Hittite plains, with Leon and Ramses having a nice chat with each other. Ramses on strong black stallion, while, Leon made herself comfortable on her swift white stallion.

"Master Ramses and Miss Leon seemed friendly today…" the maids which rode on the same large carriage as Nefert exclaimed in surprise. "Let me see!" Nefert got up and looked at the two racing in the wide grassy plains. The feeling was different from the usual fighting between the two. Nefert smiled and whispered to herself, "See? She's not as bad as you think, big brother…"

"hahaha, I'm in front of you!" Ramses boasted while Leon tried her best to ride past him. "Come on! Wait for me!" Leon whined with a tinge of amusement. Her dark blue hair and white t-shirt flutter about in the wind as the horses galloped with all their might.

"So what did you named your horse?" Ramses start a conversation. "Ramses" She replied jokingly. Ramses felt a little offended but he didn't really mind. "That's a bit offending!" Ramses slowed down until Leon was beside him. "Well, I was joking, the name is Leztiaz" She smiled. The two of them laughed as the Middle Eastern wind blew across the Grassy plains with a beautiful aura surrounding it…


	5. To a little town

Night has fallen. Leon yawned, trying to focus as sleep deliberately tried to overcome her senses; she had been riding for hours and hours on her stallion, Leztiaz. Looking back to take a few glances at Nefert's horse drawn carriage, she visualized Nefert's terror-stricken face when she asked if she wanted a ride with her. Nefert went so pale at that time, Leon wondered if she saw a ghost.

Giggling at the thought, she raced across the Hittite plains bathed in the orange yellow light from the troop's torches. "Hittite is so different…" She commented to herself. Hittite, unlike the boisterous and crowded country of art and power that was Egypt, Hittite seemed calm, with clay huts protruding from the moist earth here and there.

Leon heaved in the cold night's air and gave Leztiaz a signal to run faster. Oh yes, she and the white stallion had become inseparable during the long hours of riding. For some reason, the white stallion was infamous for being a very wild horse which only Ramses could ride on it longer than anybody could.

His plans to prove that he was superior to Leon haven't died down despite the past events. Simply saying, he bought the stallion for the sake of having a good laugh at Leon. But, as anyone would have guessed, there's more to that foreign girl than that meets the eye.

During Noon,

As usual, Leztiaz started to kick Leon off with his might after a short ride with Ramses watching the whole struggle between the two "wild beasts".

"What the, Calm down!" Leon yelled, as she tried hard not to fall off Leztiaz. She clung onto the horse with all her might and tugged at it hard by its reins. She focused hard at the white stallion, forcing her face to show a calm, composed expression. People were running towards her, arms flailing in the air, trying to calm the horse down. 

"What has gotten into you! It was all fine just now!" She cursed for a moment, still dangling on a small chance of staying on the horse. The horse skipped and leaped as if it was possessed into a mad dance. It shook with great force, trying to get rid of an equally wild person on top of it. 

Leon was already getting to a conclusion that she was a terrible rider when suddenly; a loud burst of laughter from behind her caught the attention of the whole troop. The voice belonged to none other than the great general, User Ramses. It somehow dawned upon Leon that Ramses was somehow behind this sudden turn of events.

Leztiaz lurched forward, taking Leon, who was beginning to be thinking that she was treated like a pin pong ball, on a very wild ride. She hugged the horse's neck and squeezed her eyes shut as the air crashed into her face.

Ramses saw her whispering into the horse the very next moment and suddenly the horse went calm and it stood still and lowered Leon down, who was now utterly scared to death. She didn't really show much of it on her face but if one really scrutinized her legs, they were on the verge of giving way.

But her mind was only focused on one thing-Kicking Ramses' butt no matter what.

"Why that old ostrich head!" she mumbled from Nefert's carriage as she stared at the general who was snickering on his horse, "I'll beat him to a pulp until his butt goes red like a baboon!" Nefert, who heard insults for her brother, broke into a fit of laughter and amusement.

She looked at the strongly determined woman sitting by the window, staring at the general with spite. Nefert giggled and caught the attention of the pouting girl who was really humiliated by her brother. But the Nefert have to say, she did save herself from losing her pride when she tamed the horse. It was such a wonder no one could describe.

"Oh I wish your brother was much more sensible like you Nefert!" Leon complained as she sat there in the stationary carriage.

Nefert giggled even more, "well, we are different people after all; he's just a little stubborn"

Leon sighed, today wasn't really the kind of day she expected, oh sure she wants a nice surprise but that's way extreme. She threw her upper body backwards, intending to fall on the soft pillows of the carriage but instead, her hard head landed on something skull-ish but furry. 

She jump back in fright, and saw Leztiaz just standing outside the carriage. The two of them had an eye to eye communications for a while, leaving the others in the carriage with a "What the" look on their face. After a while, Leon broke into a smile. 

"I know it's not your fault, it's my fault for not knowing you very well." The horse bends its neck down into Leon's embrace. 

"Now shall we start over again? This time, no surprises," She joked and the horse seemed to be pleased with its new found friend.

Leon despite her past shock experience, made a great effort to get back onto Leztiaz. Not before long, they were already charging across the plains again, basked in the evening light. 

Ramses was having a good time of his life, he thought of the frenzied Leon trying to calm the horse.  
>"I bet she's going on the carriage from now on," he smirked.<p>

Suddenly a blue haired girl whizzed past him on a white stallion.

"What in the name of Ra…" His jerked up from his distant humor to the astounding reality. That girl is riding on Leztiaz again? It was indeed unbelievable to his eyes.

Ramses seemed to have lost the game… He sighed as his vision tracked the young wild brat with blue hair. "People from Japan just don't give up, do they?" he wondered.

…..  
>Leon blushed as the past event flashed through her mind. It was an utter embarrassment, the worst joke by Ramses. She wished she had not let her guard down because of some guy, buying a horse for her. Her blood boiled whenever that incident came to her mind, seething to take revenge.<p>

"Leon! Wait up!" a voice yelled from behind her. It was a familiar voice, one that she'll never want to face the owner of it. Looking behind, she saw the honey tanned man, catching up to her. User Ramses was his name, and his cheap grin blew Leon's head off for the tenth time of the day.

Leon did managed to prevent herself from rolling her eyes as the general "grandly" got beside her, half snickering and half trying to stop snickering. A vein popped out of Leon's head, "You know… That was so not cool of you!" she huffed and turned her head away from him.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" He smirked, which irritated the daylights out of the girl. She gritted her teeth, and thought of how to murder this general beside her. 

"It seemed you are out of speeches to counter me. Ha, you can…" Ramses continued when Leon's fist barely missed his so called 'sacred' face.

"Shut your Trap!" She screeched right into Ramses face, so loud that the whole troop's attention went back to them.

Ramses looked at the violent woman's red face, huffing with anger. She was awfully annoyed, that he could see the desire to escape terribly in her eyes. With one last death stare, Leon rode away, from Ramses.

"sir, I think Miss Leon got very mad," one guard whispered to Ramses, who broke into a fit of laughter. He smiled,  
>"I know that, but I seemed to find teasing the angry, worked up Leon fun."<p>

The Next day, Leon woke up from her usual short visit to dreamland and started circling around the temporary camp that sheltered them for a short while before they had time to regain strength to continue on the journey to the Hittite Palace. Leon heard Ramses mumbling about arriving at some town nearby and she planned first thing in the morning, not to ever let that General mess with her pride for the day.

No, she did not barge into the General's tent and knife him but she did calm herself down after some private meditation and yoga in her private tent. The last thing a woman would want is to see ancient people staring at her sitting in a tent with one leg up touching the head. "I'm pathetic" she muttered and made detours here and there with Leztiaz.

The next thing she knew was the fact that the sun had already risen from its slumber; a daily ritual, never to be missed. It was not the sun that she knew in 2012. The sun was much younger and it was unusually merciful to Leon. She went back to camp to help out with keeping the tents. It was not easy pulling down that bulk of wooden poles and large heavy sheets.

"Now I know the disadvantage of camping in ancient times. Someone should definitely invent metal tent poles; flexible ones" she thought as she remembered her struggle with the wooden one. It was rigidly solid, huge and heavy! Putting that aside, she went back to carrying the stuffs and loading them systematically into the Supplies Cart. What a workout she might say.

A tap on her shoulders jolted her from the long train of amusing yet unnecessary thoughts. She wasn't too happy about it but bothered to look to the owner of that tap. It did even take a second for her expression to sour further, once she saw who it was. "What?" she asked with a tint of irritation.

For this time, Ramses didn't bother teasing her. His face looked straight and serious. "I need to have a word or two with you," he demanded with an air of authority. Leon was stunned and didn't realize that she actually followed him without a fight. Ramses led Leon into his tent, where Nefert was sitting there, waiting for them.

"We need to get things go systematically," He started the conversation as he ordered Nefert, who took out a big brown wooden box. She daintily opened it and took out a black wig, some cosmetics and paste.

"You do know that we are going to a Hittite town right?" Ramses asked which Leon nodded to. 'Of course, you think I that dumb?' her train of thoughts 'choo-choo' ed back into her mind.

"And you'll draw took much attention if the people there saw your face. And the things that we will not want most is people seeing you and spreading dangerous rumors" Ramses continued annoyed by the blatant fact that Leon is thinking something rude about him, judging from her face.

"And… What do you expect me to do?" Leon asked, tilting her head to one side. Her eyes went back to the wig and cosmetics that Nefert was holding.

"Oh no you…!" Ramses smirked and for hours they prepared Leon, applying and reapplying everything they've got. For Leon it wasn't such a good day again, sitting between the two siblings fighting over whether her skin should be more tanned, her face with more make up or not.

"A woman must have this amount of make up on her" Nefert stated with a dignified tone and applied a thick coat of powder on Leon.

"Oh please, this is making her look more like a funeral mourner!" Ramses commented with a fighting spirit and rubbed away much of the make up with a certain glistening paste. Leon must comment that the paste was really cool but being a Barbie doll for the two fiery siblings was too much to bear.

"Stop!" Leon got up with impatience and frustration.

Leon gave a smile, "I'll do this make up thing… alone." 

She pushed the both of them out of the tent and started smoothing out the uneven layers of make up with a small furry pad. After a tough situation with the make up, she took a small dab of gold and sliver colouring and gently applied it on her eyelids blending the silver and gold with her skin; following how Nefert did the previous time. It gave a glowing yet simple effect on the make up that she applied earlier.

Then she softly brushed some pink lip oil across her lips and gave a good rub of kohl round her eyes.

"There!" she heaved a sigh of contentment. The whole make up thing was simple and up to her taste.

Ramses and Nefert waited outside, glaring at each other as the maliciously thought about the earlier incident. One could say they both forgot about Leon's situation and got carried away by the fury. It had been quite a long time waiting for Leon to make an entrance. They waited and waited, getting impatient at every second passing by.

The tent door flapped open. Ramses peered into the dark entrance of the tent, hoping to find the same old Leon. But no, Leon was not the Leon he knew. In her place was the girl with a face of a beautiful woman with a dark wig and a lovely pearl-like face.

"Wow…" Ramses stared in awe and found it impossible to turn his gaze away from her.

Leon was feeling embarrassed every second Ramses set his gaze on her. Her face went from a light peach to a pale red colour.

"What? Is there something wrong? I knew it, I should change it!" Leon turned back ready to go back in to the tent when Ramses subconsciously stepped forward and pulled her back by her arm.

"There's nothing wrong…." He reassured her.

Leon who was in a state of confusion reciprocated her vision from the hand that was holding her arm and Ramses and back to his hand again.

"Uh… Earth to Ramses… hello?" She stared at his face, puzzled by this sudden change of behaviour. But Ramses seemed to have wondered off to some land in his mind.

"Ahem, big brother?" Nefert gently cleared her throat trying to get her brother's attention. Ramses seemed to be back on Earth. "Did you call me sister?"

"Yes… now I think Leon might want her arm to herself again…" She signaled Ramses, to Leon arm and Ramses pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized… "I was just thinking of… whether I should wash the horses… yeah I was thinking of that!"

Ramses stalked off, leaving the slow Leon confused and the witty Nefert giggling at her brother.

The bronzy, deep sound of the cavalry horn signaled the whole camp to pack everything they've got. Without a second wasted, the whole troop charged forward like a herd of zebras on the grassy carpet that was laid on the Savannah.

Hours ticked by, and soon Leon was dead bored of riding slowly on Leztiaz. She wanted to go faster but Ramses forbid her from doing so. 'Am I a kid or what?' She wondered, thinking of every possibility that she could be. Her train of thoughts twisted into the incident in Thebes. Leon's head went warm with embarrassment and shook her head vigorously, which made Ramses bury his face in his palm or a so called, ancient "face palm". 

Then she heard it… the precious intangible sound of civilization, so priceless yet so fragile. Her face was filled with the incontrollable amount of joy.

"Finally! After all those rides, finally, another civilization other than ours!" She exclaimed and rode forward, too excited to see Yuri and try to stumble on some answers too.

Ramses who was burning with fury at Leon for breaking his speeding law, caught up to her. Before long, they got to the town faster than expected. The entire procession of entering the town has caught the eyes of many and soon all the town's people were turning to the general. Men were staring at Ramses with admiration and jealousy, women were swooning over every slightest feature, children were staring at him with dreams of being as famous like him while Leon just tried to ignore the attention and chilled on Leztiaz; it was getting far too uncomfortable.

'What happened to the secret entrance plan,' she wondered scowling with anger.

But she has to agree, this was better than her going in with no make up. Why the whole town will be roaring with rumors of a girl that looks like their queen herself. Leon shuddered at the thought of Hittite soldiers marching towards her and somehow 'detains' her. It was so bad to even have a word about. Now she is no longer the same old Leon but an Egyptian girl with jet black hair and a slightly tanned face; for now that is.

Leon tried to observe much of Ramses' face, and found that he also did not like the looks of the events. His face was slightly cringing as he tried to decline the mayor offer for a stay. But Mayor said something in a soft whisper not to be heard by any onlooker. Ramses have nothing to say but to accept the offer.

"Now how did that happen?' Leon's eyes went wide with surprise, but she didn't say anything but smiled with amusement.

She followed the ever so proud general riding to the mayor's house which was half the size of Kesh's house. Not very roomy, is it? The male servants led the troops and the general to their assigned rooms while the maids led Leon and Nefert to the special suite. It looked like checking into an ancient hotel. Just that you don't pay for it.

"Ha~ a nice warm bed at last," Nefert exclaimed as she plopped herself on a bed with a cheetah skin bed sheet, tucked neatly.

Leon nodded after her, admiring the immaculately designed structure of the room. She thought back of what Ramses had told her while they were riding to the mayor's place. According to him, someone from the palace will come and fetch the troops. He wasn't looking very good either. She wonders why it was so important that the "someone" had to come here.

"First is my face… second…nothing I know of… Is my face that dangerous that it will cause uproar in the country?' she reasoned with herself as she walks back and forth.

Not finding the answers she needs in her choo-choo trains of thought. She heaved herself onto the bed and fell into a deep, comforting sleep.

Leon was submerged in a body of clear water, so clear and blue. She was perched on a cool smooth rock, curled comfortably in her half conscious depths of sleep as the light cast on her quivered into many shapes and sizes. Then small, soothing warmth blanketed her body shadowing her.

"Leon…Why do you look like her so much?" her mother's voice rang in her ears.

Leon sat up from her earlier position and had a look around.

She stared at the columns of large bubbles float up in the transient blue world. The water was just an empty place, stones littered the floor and bubbles make it just lonely. Visions from her past filled the transparent fragile bubble. In those bubbles, images of her childhood kept repeating.

A bubble floats by, slowing down just centimeters away from Leon. Leon's eyes stared at it, as if her vision was abducted by the clear smooth globe. A light, a small light radiated from the center of the bubble.

"Why! Why must she look like her!"

"Yur... no… Leon, go get something…"

"I can't take it anymore! This is just too painful for us!"

Voices of her parents resounded in her head.

"What are you saying? Who is 'her'? Stop it!" Leon pleaded, burying her ears in her palm.

They went on, striking her heart like a match box with every word.

"They no longer love you, hahaha, they don't even love you!" an eerie, cold voice filled the sea of woes.

"That's not true! No!" she curled in defense, still trying to rid of her parents' voices.

"Forget it! Hahaha, they've forgotten about you!"

Everything turned boiling hot. Leon was suffocated, strangled by the woes.

"Help, ARGGH!" Leon shot out of bed, very traumatized by the scenes of her past. She looked around, still breathing hard as she tried to calm herself down. She convinces herself that it was nothing but a bad dream; a bad silly dream that popped right out of nowhere and will poof back to thin air.

Leon got up and staggered out of her simply decorated bed of the ladies suite. She combed her head with her hands as she went on a search for something to tidy up herself. With her eyes, half squinted, trying to keep herself awake, she pulled the door of her suite and went on her quest to find some water, make up and a mirror.

"Nefert should have them…" she reasoned to herself and walked along the corridor. It was lit with torches, though at the other end, one could see it's still the middle of the day.

After turning left, then right then left, then straight, Leon was feeling hopeless in finding Nefert and was plain bored. Suddenly a door next to me opened with brute force and a loud bossy voice spoke impatiently.

"Kaor! We don't have much time! Where in the world were you goofing of to?"

'Huh?' Leon thought to herself, and turned to the voice's owner.

"Um I don't think I'm…"

Before she could explained, the large woman, the size and the dominant aura of head cook on Ramses' ship grabbed her and pushed a tray of fragrant oil into her hand.

"Now go put the oil at every corner of the guest room before our new guests' arrival"

She ordered.

Leon froze there processing every nook and cranny of what the woman said. Then everything started to become, Leon-Language, she nodded to herself and went out of the woman's sight.

The finding of the guest room was extremely difficult, there were over 50 rooms in an average mayor house and this one's fifty-six from a maid's information. Every time Leon passes a servant of the house, she had to ask where the guest room is and if she is not detailed enough, they'll give a 'she's dumb' look and say "there are 19 guest rooms here, which one?"

Leon would stone, and try something that will at least save her from looking like an idiot running around. She had to specifically say the guest room where the guests from the palace are staying and so on. It was tiring walking around and soon perspiration has washed away her make up with Leon not knowing it.

Finally, after countless time of asking for directions, Leon arrived at what seems to be the right room. It had a plain old door made of wood; which was probably imported from some other places far away, judging from the amount of trees around the neighborhood and the climate of the country, which is just dry and sandy, with a few grass and trees sprouting here and there.`

Leon heaved a sigh, pushed the door with much relief and started working on what she was assigned to do. It was much harder than what Ramses servants did on the ship.

"Why is it that it takes one careless match to light a forest fire and a whole box to start something useful?" She grumbled in her frustration as the fire utterly refuse to light the perfume oil and kept dying as if to intimidate her fighting spirit.

After dreadful minutes that ticked by like hours, Leon was done with the hateful job.

"Finally, I can go back to my room…" She sighed relieved that it was all over.

She cleaned up the mess she created and when she was about to go back to her room, a large force from the door shoved her into a corner and stood there, making Leon unable to decide whether she should just stay there or break the door down, which would be a very bad choice. After running out of all the options that flew into her minds, Leon just stood squashed behind the door wondering what in the world would happen next.

"Hah… We have to see that Ramses again," a dominant voice rang the room as people entered the room.

"Oh come on… I'm sure things will turn out fine," Am anxious female voice rang out.

"We can't ignore the fact that the pervert dared to mess with our King and Queen's life" A whiny, ferocious female voice spoke.

The conversation went on and things suddenly dawned on Leon, who was wedged behind the heavy wooden door, that she wasn't the only one wanting to grind his skull.

The people didn't leave for a while and the door was getting annoying, much to Leon's dismay.

'Arrgh, hurry up and leave or something!' she screamed in her mind.

After a long discussion within the group, they started to move about. Everyone was talking about this secret meeting and so on. Leon could hear the whole lot move out of the door and the door itself closed.

'Don't tell me…' Yes… she was locked inside. Leon gave a smile and she looked around, trying to pull some ideas out of her head. She saw an opening to a balcony.

"Aha!" she whispered to herself. She collected some bed sheets and tied them into firm reef knots and made her way to the balcony.

She made her way and started tying the bed sheets to the railing.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?"

Leon jumped up in fright and stared at the smart looking man beside her in shock. In her eagerness to escape, she had totally ignored a presence of somebody else in the room.

She was caught.

**OH NOES, Leon's caught! Wait for the next chapter to see what Leon's going to do in the situation.**

I'm sorry of the wait. There was exam this, project that and I never had the time to even type 2 pages a day and I'm sorry to announce that the wait will go on for about two months and then I'll be free. Thank you for supporting my work.


End file.
